


Paid in Full

by writingfromasgard



Series: Camilia x Hvitserk [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Camilia gets dumped into an office without much of an explanation by Hvitserk. Turns out hes in trouble and needs her help getting out of it.





	Paid in Full

Camilia kept her hands folded in her lap, playing thumb war with herself. Hvitserk had shoved her into his brother’s office and told her to stay. The clock was making time seem even slower as she came to anticipate the tick-tock. Five.. Fifteen.. Twenty minutes passed by with Hvitserk popping back in. Cam heaved out a sigh and decided to get comfortable, stretching out on the short couch with one foot propped up on the other side. “Why do I always listen?” She muttered to herself, staring at smooth white ceiling. Another five minutes ticked by and she considered getting up to peak outside. Hvitserk had told her to “be a good girl and wait here.” Would peaking out be a form of disobedience? Her mind jerked backward. She was an adult, why the hell did it matter?

Her foot slipped off the arm of the couch and joined the other on the floor. She ignored the irritating voice that told her to stay seated. Her knees straightened with a pop as she stood and she moved toward the door, reaching toward the knob. The door swung open and in rolled a heavy scent of sandalwood. She blinked, her eyes level with a pressed suit. “You aren’t very good at listening.” She looked up with wide eyes, realizing who was standing in front of her. The red-tinted hair and perfect-length scruff were unmistakable. “Sit down.”

Hvitserk could be terrifying when he needed to be. He relied heavily on his surprising strength but he had nothing on Ubbe in Camilia’s mind. The man greased palms with the shadiest businessmen for the sake of his father’s empire and came out on top. He didn’t have to do anything physical to scare her — her mind screamed run anytime he was close by. She could never figure out why. Maybe it was how his eyes seemed to pierce through anything they looked at or some of the whispered threats she had heard him speak in her bar.

She backtracked to the couch and sat down, keeping her eyes on him. Where was Hvitserk? She would give anything to be in a room with him in his most pissed off state than in one with Ubbe. “Is Hvitserk coming back soon?” He shut the door behind him. He rolled his shoulders, letting out a sigh as they cracked. “He said he need-” The annoyance in his eyes made her shut up. He moved silently to his desk and removed his cuff links.

“You’ll speak when I ask you to.” Stern and straight to the point. He shrugged off his coat and folded it neatly, placing it on the desk corner. “I always figured Hvitserk would share you at least once. It’s been two years since you two started… dating.” Her heart thumped in her chest. First, she wondered what he meant by share and second, dating? She always considered herself as just another one of his flings. “He won’t touch another woman which means you’re pretty damn special to him.” He turned to her and propped himself up against the desk’s edge.

Ubbe scanned over her, like he was searching for a visible reason for his brother’s actions. “I’m happy he decided to start playing poker with us again. He’s bad at it which makes it easy for him to rack up a debt. Before you get offended, he offered cash.” His hands went to belt and she watched with gaining realization. Hvitserk hadn’t brought her here to spend time with her or whisk her off after a meeting. He brought her here because he owed Ubbe. “You have to be special for him to try to pay double what he owes. What does make you special to him?”

His tugged his belt out the loops with one motion, looking at her like he expected an answer. “He..” Cam wasn’t sure how to answer honestly. “He likes how quiet my house is. I’m not special to him.” His eyes narrowed at her, probably unsatisfied with her words. “Why am I here?” An innocent part of her wanted him to say he was interested in her bar or wanted her to work his upcoming wedding for free to settle the debt. She didn’t want to imagine that Hvitserk had purposefully shoved her into a room with his brother for any other reason.

“I don’t believe that.” Ubbe folded the belt and placed it on top of his coat. Every second that ticked by made the air seem denser. Her urge to bolt out the door reached a peak. When his back turned to her, she stood up, swallowing down her fear. She felt the high of freedom from touching the door knob before it all came crashing down around her. She felt him press against her back, pushing her against the hard wooden door. “After everything he’s done for you, doesn’t he deserve a hand with his own problems, Cammy? Or are you going to turn your back on him?”

The nickname sounded dirty when it left his lips. She knew his words were nothing but manipulative and they worked. Hvitserk had brought a decent amount of business to her, packing her bar most nights with his associates and brothers. Hell, Sigurd even pitched in when she needed help. He put more weight on her, trapping her against his body and the door. Cam could feel him against her ass, growing harder. He moved her hair away and kissed the nape of her neck. Goosebumps rolled down her body from the odd sensation. “What happens if I don’t help him?”

Another kiss sprouted more goosebumps — he was getting dangerously close to the spot that made her moan. “If I let you walk out of here, he might not come around for a while. Maybe never again.” His hands slipped between her hips and the door. He took a half step back, pulling her hips with him. He humped her ass for a moment. She heard a husky moan and hated herself for the effect it had on her. She felt a bolt of heat strike her belly, rolling out a wave of arousal. “What do you say, Camilia? Are you going to help him?”

She swallowed. At least he was giving her a choice, as weighted as it may be. “Only this one time.” He moaned again, like her words alone brought him pleasure. She reached down, unbuttoning her pants. They fell to the ground as he pulled off her shirt and turned her around. With shaky hands, she undid each button. His chest had more muscle than she expected and she found herself sliding her hand up it, feeling the curvatures. She blushed as she realized he was looking down at her with an amused smile. He leaned forward, moving like silk against her skin.

This time he hit that spot on her neck, making her gasp. His hands grabbed hold of her panties, pushing them down until gravity took over. He walked backwards, pulling her with him until his knees buckled against the couch. He pulled her to straddle him. “See? Helping him feels good.” No wonder Ubbe was considered a good businessman. He had convinced her to fuck him for Hvitserk’s sake. She dreaded to know how many times he had done this. “Take my cock out.” Compelled by his voice, she reached for his pants, trying to shake off the nerves or any doubts she had. It was for Hvitserk. She was only doing this for Hvitserk. Hvitserk wanted her to do this for him.

She lifted up, reaching between her legs to open his pants and draw out his cock. Her cheeks darken as she realized the two of them had even more differences. Hvitserk’s dick was a good length with less girth. Ubbe’s was less on length, though still decent, and much thicker with a slight upward curve to it. He also had neatly trimmed pubes where as Hvitserk waxed all hair off. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her down then made her slide her pussy against the underside of his cock. Once she built up a rhythm, he let go and watched. Every down stroke, she felt his cock head bump against her clit.

Through half-lidded eyes, she watched as he reached around her to take off her bra. He whistled as she slipped her arms out of it. His hands cupped both of them, squeezing them in the palm of his hands. Another difference. Hvitserk’s hands were smooth aside from the scar across his knuckles. Ubbe’s were a mix. His finger felt coarse while his palms felt soft. He leaned forward, dropping his right hand to support her on his lap. His mouth clasped around her nipple. She jumped as his teeth bit down. As she settled back into her rhythm, he soothed over her nipple with his tongue.

Camilia groaned, putting her hands on his shoulders to prevent herself from falling backwards. Ubbe suckling made her grow wetter, making his cock slide easily between her labia. “C-Condom?” She stuttered out, rolling her hips. He pulled off her nipple with a wet pop! And kissed her collar bone. Her mind fought against every bit of building arousal. Ubbe, for the words he had said earlier, was making her feel like he was putting genuine emotion behind his foreplay. It almost made her dizzy.

“You want me inside you?” His voice rasped in her ear, like he was holding himself back. It sent a delicious throb between her legs and she let out a shaky breath. He lifted his hips up and dug into his back pocket, pulling his wallet out. With a flick, he was tugging a condom free from it. He tossed the wallet to the side and tore open the packet with his teeth. She lifted up and grabbed what she could of his slippery cock while trying to keep balance on his lap. She wondered how many times he had done this before. He was able to roll the condom and return to his mouth to her nipples.

With her eyes now closed, she pointed the head of his member at her entrance. Cam wanted to go slow, try to adjust to the idea that a man other than Hvitserk would be penetrating her. Ubbe, however, must have thrown his patience out the window. As soon as his cock had its tip in, he gripped both of her hips and pulled her down on him. “Ohh.. Fuck.” Camilia moaned, squeezing around him. He grunted, moving her hips for her without a second for her to catch her breath.

She put her hands back on his shoulders, trying to follow his pace. His entire tactic seemed to be to keep her off balance, not giving her a moment to second guess her decisions. Her clit was being smashed down, each time making her moan louder. Her eyes squeezed closed. She didn’t want to cum. It felt like a bigger betrayal than what she had already done. The least she could do is reserve that for Hvitserk. Her toes curled as she tried to mentally push off her pleasure.

Ubbe didn’t relent. He seemed focused on making it impossible for her to stop the building pleasure. His breath had ragged. If he was anything like Hvitserk in that sense, he was close. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and sucked in a breath. She felt his thumb sneak between the two of them and rub fast circles around her clit. It was too much for her — even as she tried to think of every disgusting image possible. “That’s it. Cum on my fucking cock.” Ubbe hissed out. Her hands slipped from his shoulders to the back of the couch, squeezing the plush leather as much as she could. His hands shot to her thighs, grabbing onto them while he groaned through his own orgasm.

When she opened her eyes, she had her head laid on his shoulder, panting heavily. Ubbe’s grip on her thighs loosened until he let out a sigh of relief. She swallowed, trying to soothe her sore throat. She lifted off his lap slowly, trying to give her legs time to recover. Ubbe seemed content to remain still until she was scooping up her clothing one by one to redress.

Using her phone’s camera, she made sure her hair and makeup looked the same as it did when she came into the office. When she was finished she looked over to Ubbe who had just began to button up his pants and shirt. She cleared her throat. “The debt?” She started to ask. He waved his hand at her, his chest still heaving. He stood, moving to dig in his coat. He stuffed a cigarette in his mouth and puffed on it. She could tell from the musky smell that it was hardly just tobacco.

“I’m a man of my word. His debt’s cleared.” Cam smoothed her clothing, like it would erase the grimy feeling. “If you ever feel the need to… erase his debt again, I’m open to it.” He turned to her, holding the cigarette out to her. She eyed him suspiciously before taking a quick puff. She sat back down on the couch, checking her phone for any message or missed call from Hvitserk.

“If I had known he brought me here for that, I wouldn’t have come. This was a one time deal.” Ubbe snorted like he knew something she didn’t. She looked up to see him put his belt back on and then his coat. He moved to sit at his desk, tapping away on the keyboard while the lack of conversation bared its weight on her. The door opened without a single knock and in strolled Hvitserk with bags of food. “Hvitserk!” She pepped up, happy to see him.

“Traffic was worse than I thought to pick up lunch. Ubbe been doing work this entire time?” Hvitserk’s words struck her as odd. She looked over to Ubbe who was watching for her reaction. It may have been her imagination but she thought she saw a smirk on his face — like he was wondering what she would say.

Cam knew how things worked with Hvitserk’s family. Keep your mouth shut and pretend you didn’t see anything. Anyone who could do that was rewarded for their loyalty. Maybe her reward for shutting up about Ubbe’s… whatever it was would be worth it. “It’s always work with all of you.” Camilia said, turning her head back in time to get a kiss from Hvitserk.


End file.
